Come ali di farfalla
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Él llora, grita, patalea, me insulta y hasta arroja cosas. Sé que le duele, sé que está asustado, que tiene miedo, que no quiere seguir acercándose a ese frío lugar con olor a medicamentos, químicos fuertes y desinfectante, lo sé muy bien. ¿Cómo puedo seguir llamándome a mí mismo "asombroso"? No puedo hacer nada para mitigar su dolor, para curarlo.
1. Capítulo I

**_¡Ciao!_**

He volvido :v Últimamente no se me ocurre nada más que... ANGST, no sé la razón, pero me he estado conteniendo de escribirlos y/o publicarlos xD Siento que llenaría mi Perfil de Angst y Tragedy, y Drama, aunque me gustan esos géneros.

 **No soy tan asombrosa (pero sí lo soy mucho) como Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo esto me impide hacer y deshacer todo lo que quiera con y de ellos. La trama es totalmente mía, y también la bonita idea(?).**

 **Pareja:** No hay, no sueñen tanto, que esto es para que lloren, maricas(?) Okno

No me insulten, no me peguen, no me maten... yo sé porqué lo digo :'v

* * *

Lovi llora. Me empuja. Me aleja de él. Grita. Se aferra al marco de la puerta. Patalea. No quiere salir. Él está haciendo un berrinche y no sé qué hacer.

En su brazo izquierdo, que utiliza para lanzarme cosas con dificultad y una mueca de dolor en su rostro, veo pequeñas marcas del tamaño de unas hormigas. En el dorso de su codo hay cuatro, cuatro amoratadas y verdosas picadas que seguramente le duele. En el dorso de su mano, en cambio, hay sólo dos, y están ligeramente abultadas. A pesar del esfuerzo que supone hacerlo, él me sigue tirando sus libros y demás; sé que le duele mucho el brazo, porque es el brazo que usa para todo, y con el otro no hace más que sujetarse.

La gente que pasa por el frente de mi casa nos ve, pues la puerta principal es grande y está abierta de par en par. Todos oyen nuestro escándalo. Las señoras chismosas incluso tienen el descaro de asomarse por la puerta.

Muchos nos ven, y se quedan asombrados con la escena. Yo sé lo que ellos están pensando, aunque no lo digan en voz alta.

 _¿Cómo es posible que un niño sea tan malcriado?_

 _Si fuera yo la madre, le daría unas buenas nalgadas_

 _Ese niño necesita disciplina._

 _¡¿Por qué no le da un buen zurrón a ver si se le quita lo malcriado?!_

 _Yo a mi hijo no le permito que haga eso._

Sé que estas cosas pasan por sus mentes, y sé que algunos le dirán a sus amigos, pareja, familia, etc. sobre lo que vieron el día de hoy mientras iban por la calle:

Un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, una pataleta colosal, y lanzándole cosas a su "padre" o a su "hermano mayor", quizás "tutor" o "niñero"... en realidad no sé cómo me vea la gente, si creen que soy su familia o sólo alguien que lo cuida.

Puede que no esté bien dejarlo así, "los niños no deben hacer este tipo de cosas". Pero todo lo que piense el resto me viene importando un poco asombroso bledo, jamás podría siquiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima al italiano... muchísimo menos, en su condición actual.

Me acerco a él, hablando con un intento de voz baja, y prácticamente gateando por el suelo. Él paulatinamente deja de tirarme cosas y sólo continúa llorando, y gritándome que no me le acerque.

-Hey, Lovino...- Me detengo justo frente a él, a poco menos de un metro de distancia

-Déjame- Su voz quebradiza provoca que se me astille todo. Verlo así es algo que no me gusta, para nada. Con su mano derecha trata de alejarme de nuevo, y se aferra a la puerta de su cuarto con la izquierda- ¡no quiero ir!

Esto parece una típica escena de un niño que no quiere salir de casa, o que no quiere ir al colegio por cualquier razón, también podría compararse con un pequeño al que están obligando a ir a casa de la tía o de algún extraño, y se resiste lo más que puede, pero este no es simplemente un acto de malcriadez.

Trato de sonreír de forma amable, sin dejes de altanería, aunque por dentro no tengo ánimos más que de abrazarle y hacer que deje de llorar, sin embargo no soy tan asombroso para lograrlo.

-Lovi, llores. Sé que no te gusta

-¡Lo odio!

Respiro profundo, y trato de acercar mi mano a él, para limpiarle la cara con el pañuelo, mas él insiste en que no lo toque.

Dejo ir un suspiro- Esto no es fácil para ti... sé que no quieres ir allá, yo mismo ya estoy harto de que pasemos tanto tiempo en ese lugar. No es nada asombroso. Pero, necesitamos ir...- Digo lo último entredientes, admitirlo me cala hasta los huesos de la frustración y la rabia- Anda, ya no llores y ven conmigo. Prometo que me quedaré siempre a tu lado, nada malo te va a pasar

Deja de llorar lentamente, y sólo quedan hipos que lo hacen saltar un poco. Sus ojos están rojos, y sus manos tiemblan por lo fuerte que ha estado apretándolas, su cara está empapada en lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas por lo mismo. Ya no me grita ni me arroja nada.

-¿ _Se_ - _Sempre_? ¿Seguro?- Pregunta en un murmullo, asustado y con voz temblorosa

Le dedico la más radiante sonrisa, para luego extender mi mano y limpiar su rostro con el pañuelo. Está más calmado y eso ayuda... nunca quise que se alterara así.

-Confía en el asombroso, Lovi. Él va a cuidarte siempre, hasta el fin de los asombrosos tiempos

Él se queda parado en el umbral, abrazando el marco y mirando al suelo con un puchero. Con sus dedos toquetea la madera, dándole pequeños golpecitos y quitando algunas astillas. Sé que está nervioso, y que no quiere ir a ninguna parte, pero no puedo dejarlo así, aquí, no puedo. Alza la mirada hacia mí, escrutando en mi alma con esos enormes ojos verdes.

-Promételo... júralo...- Extiende su dedo meñique, con un mohín en su rostro

Sin pensarlo demasiado hago lo mismo, alzándolo frente a él mientras sigo en cuclillas.

-El asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt promete y jura solemnemente estar siempre al lado de Lovino Vargas, y siempre va a cuidarlo y darle un montón de deliciosos tomates- Al terminar de decirlo entrelazo nuestros dedos, y así sello mi promesa con él

-Entonces vamos- Su voz ya no tiembla tanto, y ya no parece tan asustado como antes. Me toma de la mano, llevándome fuera de la casa

Camino con él de la mano, hasta el auto, para tomar rumbo al centro. El trayecto me resulta ya muy familiar, de una forma desagradable y escalofriante; lo he recorrido tantas veces, que ya me sé atajos para llegar más rápido o evitar el tráfico. Pero quisiera que no fuera así, me gustaría que no fuera algo tan necesario.

Volteo a ver a Lovi en uno de los asientos de atrás, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y en el asiento de en medio. Se ha quedado dormido muy rápido, y veo un camino de lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillan. Aprovecho la luz roja y me acerco a limpiarlas, sin despertarlo.

Hay niños a los que, simplemente, no puedes regañar. Niños a los que no puedes gritarles, pegarles, o negrales algo; no es malcriadez, no es por mal acostumbrarlos... pero dime una cosa...

¿Cómo puedo hacer para reprenderlo por portarse así, cuando él no tiene la culpa? ¿Cómo puedo decirle simplemente que no lo haga? No puedo.

No puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas con un niño que está, prácticamente, luchando por su vida... constantes visitas al médico, análisis, exámenes, químicos dentro de su cuerpo destruyendo lo poco que queda de su sistema inmune, causándole dolor, en grados que la mayoría no hemos experimentado, y que obviamente no querríamos experimentar jamás.

* * *

No me insulten, no me peguen, no me maten... por favor(?) Soy sólo una chica con una mente creativa, presa de ideas un tanto crueles, y... Okay, eso no suena bien, ehm...

Esto será una pequeña serie de One-Shots/Drabbles que trataré de ir subiendo cada semana (un cap por semana) usualmente entre Viernes y Domingos. No puedo dar una hora fija, principalmente porque soy un desastre con Fechas Límites, imaginen cómo soy con las Horas... Dios, creo que me parezco mucho a Chiaki ._.

Bueno, así quedamos. Un capítulo por semana entre Viernes y Domingo.

Ojalá que les haya gustado. Repito, por favor, que no me manden a La Parca xD

Y, nos leemos la próxima vez, en este mismo Fic o en algún otro que visiten.

Gracias por leer y, de antemano, por comentar (quienes vayan a hacerlo).

 **An**


	2. Capítulo II

Conocí a Lovi en una de mis tantas visitas a la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos, Antonio. Cuando llegué, él estaba jugando con dos niños pequeños de no más de tres años.

Dos eran bastante lindos y tiernos, y tengo cierta debilidad por las cosas así (como los pollitos), por lo que no pude resistirme a jugar con ellos. Aunque sólo el más pequeño de los dos me hacía caso, el otro era totalmente antiparabólico.

Cada vez que iba, desde entonces, los veía en casa de Toño con regularidad, y comencé a ponerme un poco celoso de que el mayor de los hermanos me "robara" al tercer complemento del BTT, además de que aún no conseguía que me hiciera ni el menor caso. Era como si yo fuera tan irrelevante como una un mosquito aplastado contra la pared. Francis también jugaba con ellos, les contaba cuentos, pero Lovino no hacía más que escuchar de lejos, apartado de todos nosotros el mayor tiempo posible.

Me llamaba la atención aquel italiano tan pequeño y ceñudo, ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan solo?

Si bien me han golpeado por asombroso metiche varias veces, jamás aprendí la lección.

Posteriormente me enteré de que ellos dos eran los nietos de Augusto Vargas, un amigo, y compañero de secundaria hasta la universidad, de mi abuelo German Beilschmidt.

En ese entonces, jamás me habría imaginado a mí, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt, siendo una especie de "niñera". Y, de hecho, creo que nadie más hubiera creído eso; para ellos yo no era el mejor siendo responsable, y tampoco era bueno para cuidar de un niño pequeño como si fuera mi hijo (aunque cuidaba a mi _bruder_ ).

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo pronóstico, heme aquí. Junto a la cama de un niño de no nada más que 9 años, cuidando de él, más que por obligación, porque no quiero abandonarlo.

Sus ojos llevan rato queriendo cerrarse, y llevarlo a mundo onírico, pero parece que cada vez que consigue conciliar el sueño, en el limbo entre sueño y vigilia, los estragos en su cuerpo, causados por los químicos, lo traen al mundo real de forma inmediata y desagradable.

Con su libre, sostiene la mía, mientras me mira a los ojos de vez en vez. Puedo entender, con amargura, lo que quiere decirme.

Un par de minutos pasan así, en completo silencio, mientras siento que puedo oír el sonido del goteo de la medicación.

-Ya me quiero ir- Murmura con la voz cansada, apretando mi mano como puede

Siempre que me dice eso, con esa expresión y ese tono de voz, algo se me atora en la garganta y me impide pasar aire o saliva. Sin embargo, siempre me obligo a sonreír, porque si yo me muestro preocupado, él se preocupará mucho más.

-Sólo un rato más y el asombroso te llevará a casa

No me esperaba que se incorporase en la cama, y me clavara una mirada llena de emociones que no supe describir, se veía tan cansado y tan triste, intranquilo, frustrado. No pude evitar morderme los labios.

-No, quiero que esto acabe, ya no quiero venir más aquí- Su voz se oía quebrada, en un tono que utilizaría un niño para exigir a su madre algo-. No quiero...

Dejo escapar un suspiro, agachado la cabeza mientras me sujetaba el caballete de la nariz.

Siento impotencia, frustración, no soporto verle y oírle así. Me fastidia de sobremanera no poder hacer absolutamente nada, nada más que quedarme con él y esperar a que todo mejorara paulatinamente. Pero sólo eso, no es suficiente para mí; sólo esperar no es suficiente para mí, mas no hay algo que pueda hacer.

Un niño debería jugar con sus amigos, afuera, salir a pasear, divertirse y ser un completo revoltoso a tal punto de ser regañado por ensuciar la ropa con todo lo que haya en el camino; no ir al hospital como de ello dependiera su vida, porque, de hecho, de eso depende.

No puedo evitar sentirme un idiota, por llamarme a mí mismo asombroso, y no ser capaz de siquiera animarle aunque sea un poco.

-Aguanta sólo un poco más- Susurro al tiempo que lo recuesto de nuevo en la cama, con cuidado de no tropezar estúpidamente con la vía intravenosa, ya que él de por sí tiene venas bastante malas y no quiero que se filtre- y podremos despedirnos de este lugar

En verdad, jamás imaginé estar cuidando de él, preocuparme de tal forma como lo hago con mi hermanito, pero aquí estoy, y eso hago. Adoro a este pequeño y no quiero seguir viéndolo sufrir con esto.

-¿Quieres que luego visitemos a tu hermano y los demás?- Pregunto en un tono de voz edulcorado, aunque ronco

Él asiente con lentitud, más calmado- ¿Irás conmigo?

-El asombroso va a estar contigo 24/7

Veo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un atisbo de sonrisa. Una sensación de alivio me llena por unos instantes, y recargo mi cabeza en el borde de la cama, mirándole desde allí, mientras él dirige su mano a mi revoltoso cabello rebelde, y se le enredan los dedos, cosa que me da risa, pero a él le hace formar un puchero.

-Tonto

-Señor Asombroso Tonto, por favor

Una risa escapa de sus labios, y me siento realizado. Al menos, logro que ría un poco, quizás le hago todo esto más llevadero.

* * *

Se me hizo tarde, porque FF no me dejaba subir el cap y me lo borraba :'v Pero, bueno, a penas son las 12 am por acá, del Lunes, pero bueno... ;w;

Bruder: Hermano

"Antiparabólico" no sé si sea una palabra o término que utilicen ustedes, pero acá en Venezuela es una expresión para decir que alguien le es indiferente a algo o alguien. Viene de la expresión "¡Parame bola!" que es "¡Hazme caso!", es lenguaje muy coloquial xD Y un poquito vulgar, para serles franca, pero nada que sea tabú decir así que meh.

BTT (Bad Touch Trio o Trío de Mal Gusto) es el trío de personajes más conocido de APH, según recuerdo, conformado por España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy) y Prusia (Gilbert Beilschmidt).

 **Keiya R. Chan**

 _Ustedes son las mejores amigas, me hacen sentir tan bien -Sarcasmo-_

 _Ay, me duele más a mí que a todos los que leen ;-;(?) uwu Pero, tristemente esto seguirá, va para rato :'v_

 _Ya te dije lo que era, no pienso decirlo acá porque sería Spoiler(?) Avstsdq_

 **AlenkaFics**

 _Ayyy, yo igual te hago con H de Mucho ;v;_

 _¿Sí te gustó? Astqdcastwfa Primera persona que no me llama Monstruo ;-; -La abraza y llora-_

Gracias a los que me leen y le dieron Fav y Follow, se siente tan lindo :'3

No voy a mentir cuando digo que esta mierda me esta afectando más de lo que probablemente debería(?) Pero, es algo que, al final de todo, tengo y quiero escribir.

...Luego me voy a partir pero YOLO(?) Ya tendré a alguien que me consuele agsywgagat -Indirecta-

Grazie mille~ por leer y todo uwu

 **An**


	3. Capítulo III

Me había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama poco después de él, y podía sentir ya como alguien comenzaba a zarandearme para que me despertara.

Lo primero que viene a mi mente es que las enfermeras ya se hartaron de verme roncando en la habitación, pero es algo que descarto tan pronto como oigo la voz del castaño llamándome con insistencia.

-Ya- Me suelta de los hombros cuando ve que estoy despierto por completo, y señala a una de las enfermeras que recoge un par de cosas

Cuando a Lovi le tocan las sesiones, usualmente nos quedamos a pasar la noche en el hospital, hasta que los doctores y enfermeros consideren que sea prudente irnos (realmente es a él a quien internan, yo me quedo porque de lo contrario no se dejaría medicar). Así que, ahora, y luego de que me regañaran por coger algunas cosas de la bandeja, camino fuera de la habitación con el más pequeño de la mano.

Antes de que saliera del recinto, el doctor me informa de algunos detalles sobre el tratamiento del menor, pero en realidad no hay ninguna novedad.

No mejora, no empeora, tan sólo se mantiene en un punto neutro, donde lo único que hace es mantenerse con vida sin ningún cambio mayor.

¿Acaso el único objetivo de esto es aplazar el peor de los desenlaces? No me agrada para nada, no me parece justo para él, que tenga que vivir pasando por cosas como estas, tan desagradables, a tan corta edad. No quiero que lo último que experimente sea la sensación de los químicos quemando por dentro los tejidos.

Pero no hay algo que pueda hacer más que esperar, cada vez que salgo de este sitio, que sea la última vez.

Sumido en mis pensamientos salgo del lugar, pero me detengo al sentir que me jalan la manga. Giro la cabeza, encontrándome con el castaño parado de puntillas para tirarme de la manga corta de la camiseta.

-Ah, lo siento, Lovi. ¿Quieres algo?- Asiente con parsimonia

El me clava la mirada, soltando mi manga y regresando a estar parado normalmente- Son las 9, ¿las tiendas estarán abiertas?

Capto de forma inmediata lo que el otro me quiere decir, y dejando escapar una escandalosa risa lo tomo de la mano para ir hasta el auto.

-¿Quieres llevarle algo a tus padres y a tu hermano, también a tu abuelo?- Pregunto una vez cerca del vehículo, mientras saco las llaves con cuidado

-S-Sí

- _Kesesesesese_ Hora de de ir de compras- Su rostro se ilumina ante estas palabras, y siento ganas de estirar sus mejillas por lo lindas que se ven

Le abro la puerta trasera del auto, y posteriormente subo, dando marcha hacia la ciudad para ir auto comprar algunas cosas antes de pasar por aquel lugar. Miro auto Lovino por el espejo retrovisor, se ve más animado y emocionado, aunque son sólo unas compras normales.

Su actitud durante los tratamientos y poco antes de recibirlos es muy diferente a su actitud una vez que salimos de ese frio recinto pulcra y minuciosamente esterilizado. Él, aunque muchas personas no lo crean, es un niño muy lindo y tierno, tanto como se puede ser de pequeño, tímido, y bastante tranquilo. Se pone a la defensiva cuando está ante situaciones que sabe son desagradables. Y lo comprendo lo bastante bien como para decirlo.

-Hace mucho que no vamos a visitar a tu familia, ¿eh?- Digo mientras veo por el retrovisor que se pega dee las ventanas, viendo con cierta curiosidad y emoción varias tiendas que están abriendo

Aunque la escena me resulta divertida, le hago sentarse de nuevo y colocarse el cinturón. Jamás he tenido la necesidad de alzar mi voz con él, porque la mayoría de las veces es muy calmado, no da problemas como todo el mundo cree y cuchichea.

-¿Qué quieres llevarles?

Él observa su palma, pensativo por unos segundos.

-Margaritas para _mamma_ , vino para _nonno e papà_ , y... y dulces para mi _fratello_ \- Cuando termina de enumerarlo todo con sus dedos, me muestra su mano con el número exacto-. Tres cosas

-¿Y para Lovi qué?- Pregunto un poco dudoso, no queriendo que e quede sin nada luego de las compras

Él se apresura a poner cuatro dedos y decir en voz alta y efusiva- ¡ _Pomodori_!

Me río un poco, me hace feliz, en verdad, verlo así de contento. Ver que a pesar de todo es capaz de sonreír y alegrarse por tan pequeñas cosas.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos

* * *

Este lugar nunca ha sido de mi agrado. Me causa melancolía y pesar pensar en venir, y la incómoda sensación al pisar aquel terreno tan desolado, abandonado, triste... no soporto eso, lo detesto, pero por él podría aguantarlo sólo un poco más.

El pequeño entra, con el ramo de margaritas en sus manos y cargando una cajita llena de dulces con cierta dificultad. Yo le quité hace rato la botella de vino, y la bolsa de tomates.

-¿Recuerdas dónde está tu familia?- Pregunto, estirando el cuello y poniéndome de puntillas para tratar de distinguir en alguna parte la inscripción con el apellido "Vargas", sin embargo me es imposible con los rayos del sol dándome directamente en las retinas

Emito un gruñido, bajando la vista hacia el suelo de inmediato y cerrando los ojos, en realidad arde cuando intento abrirlos de nuevo, pero decido simplemente no alzar la mirada.

Lo observo dando saltos para lograr ver más allá de las cercas y algunas enormes piedras, pero no es suficiente.

Dejo las cosas en un lado, y lo alzo por debajo de los brazos hasta sentarlo en mis hombros, debería poder ver con más facilidad así... digo, ¡son dos metros! A dos metros sobre el suelo le sería fácil a cualquiera señalar una dirección en tierra firme o colina abajo.

Siento que me tiran del pelo, y alza la mirada para encontrarme de soslayo con el menor- ¿Ya la viste?

Asiente efusivamente, señalando con su dedo índice y el brazo extendido a un pequeño y solitario lugar.

-Guíame

Tardamos un par de minutos en llegar, desplazándonos entre roca y roca, por el estrecho y descuidado camino.

Al final, llegamos a una especie de pendiente, con un rejilla que impedía el paso, sin embargo está abierta la puerta que usualmente tiene un candado. El vigilante del lugar saluda a Lovi, y a mí me echa una mirada de desagrado, de esas que te dan a entender "Te tengo en la mira".

Bajamos por las escaleras, y luego de buscar con la mirada la inscripción la encuentro, en una esquina bastante apartada. Él corre hacia allí, evitando por poco tirar al suelo las cosas, y yo le sigo de cerca. Una vez ahí, se sienta en el pasto, frente al nombre póstumo de la familia. Toda su familia. Junta, en un mismo lugar; tristemente juntas.

Hay un ramo de margaritas marchitas en un cilindro de cristal con ya muy poca agua, además de algunos insectos y suciedad flotando dentro de esta. Junto a estas, un plato con unos cuantos dibujos muy lindos, y el nombre "Feliciano" grabado en la cerámica. Seguido, dos copas vacías con residuos oscuros en el fondo, anteriormente contenían vino.

 _Aquí yacen los restos de la familia Vargas._

 _Descansa en paz, Lorrette._

 _Descansa en paz, Feliciano._

 _Descansa en paz, Augusto._

 _Descansa en paz, Vincenzo_.

El castaño toca todas las cosas del suelo, llevándolas con dificultad hasta el lavabo pequeño que está al otro lado del lugar. Me ofrezco a ayudarle, pero no me deja, alegando con un tono firme y efusivo que él se encargará, y que puede solo.

Va de un lado a otro, limpiando las cosas sucias y reemplazando todo.

Coloca en agua, en el florero, las margaritas; los dulces en el plato de cerámica, de modo que no cubran el nombre de su hermano; y llena ambas copas con el vino, aunque cuando consigue abrir la botella, el corcho sale volando, dándole al vigilante.

-¡L-Lo siento!

No paro de reírme, y recibo un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Creo que me lanzó un palo.

Me acerco a Lovino, que está sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras observa la tumba fijamente. Muchas veces me he quedado viéndole, esperando ver algún signo de tristeza en su rostro... pero eso nunca ocurre.

Él siempre se sienta, con un rostro apacible, a veces incluso se nota contento, como ahora.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, _mamma_ , _papà_ , _nonno_ , _fratello_. _Scusate_... ya estamos aquí- Su tono de voz es calmado, aunque en verdad parece ligeramente triste por no haber venido antes

Comienza a hablar, contando todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que vinimos aquí, animado, realmente es como si todo aquello lo hiciera sentir mejor de alguna u otra forma. Él nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Balanceo la botella de vino en mi mano, como si de un juguete se tratara. ¿Anhelará que su familia regrese? ¿Querrá morir más pronto para estar con ellos, con su hermano, su madre, su padre, con su abuelo? Son los pensamientos que se tienen la mayoría de las veces... o, mejor dicho, que las demás personas llegarían a creer que tienes; tal cual, lo creo yo ahora, aunque sólo son preguntas en mi cabeza, pero me cabe esa duda.

Me pregunto si él, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, por lo que está pasando, está... feliz.

A pesar de la muerte de su familia, del tratamiento, del dolor físico y las heridas emocionales. Cualquiera me daría un buen golpe y diría "¿Cómo demonios crees que se podría ser feliz así?", pero, es que este niño no para de sorprenderme. Cuando creo que ya sé todo sobre él, cuando creo que puedo leerle cual libro abierto, él viene con algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para mí.

Sumido una vez más en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta cuando ya se hecho tarde, y Lovino me zarandea y dice para que vayamos a casa.

-Tengo sueño...

-¿Estás muy cansado?- Pregunto al tiempo que me levanto del suelo y saludo mi pantalón

Mientras me dirijo a recoger la caja de los dulces, el papel de las flores y unas tantas basuritas que yo mismo arrojé, miro de soslayo al menor. Suelta un enorme bostezo a la vez que asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

Una vez lanzo al bote de basura todo, meto en la bolsa la botella de vino y los tomates, me acerco a él del espaldas. Me agacho hasta su altura, y no hace falta que diga nada, él ya está subido en mi espalda.

-El asombroso te llevará a caballito hasta el auto y la casa, _kesesesesesese_

Lo siento acurrucándose y abrazando con fuerza mi cuello.

El camino hasta la casa no es largo, pero sí silencioso. Antes de empezar a conducir le escribo a Madeleine, avisándole que ya voy de regreso a la casa, y que disculpe mis asombrosas molestias (porque sí, soy asombroso hasta para joder la vida). Guardo mi celular , y ahora sí tomo rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar, me giro para despertar a Lovi y avisarle que llegamos, para que bajemos del auto. Es entonces, cuando observo su rostro dormido. Apacible, tranquilo, con una leve curvatura en sus labios que se asemeja a una sonrisa diminuta, parece tener un buen sueño. No soy capaz de interrumpir sus sueños, no cuando parecen felices.

Un lugar sagrado donde todo lo que quieres se puede, donde no hay límites, un montetito de tu vida en dónde, si quieres, puedes huir de una realidad, o puedes revivir momentos hermosos.

Como no tengo el coraje suficiente para perturbar eso, decido llevarle cargado en mis brazos, y se revuelve un poco, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que continúa dormitando.

Frente a mí, en la puerta de la casa, me esperan las otras dos personas más importantes para mí.

- _Bruder_ , _mein lieben_ , ya estoy en casa- Amplío mi sonrisa

Ella me devuelve el gesto, amablemente, y me abraza cuando llego, dándome un cálido beso en los labios, y luego al italiano en la frente.

Por otro lado, el pequeño rubio me observa desde su lugar, dándome la bienvenida con un poco de vergüenza.

Es una lindura. Son una lindura. Mi pequeña "familia"... las personas que más amo en el mundo, y a quienes Lovino tiene. Mi familia, su familia.

* * *

Holi otra vez~

¿Cómo están, Queridos Lectores? ¿Ya les vendo pañuelos?(?) Okno Mal chiste.

He aquí el tercer capítulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores, cabe mencionar. No he puesto realmente muchas cosas difíciles de entender, que necesiten aclaraciones o venezolanismos.

Lorrette y Vincenzo son los padres de Lovino Feliciano. Vincenzo es el Imperio Bizantino (Semi-OC), y Lorrette es completamente una OC.

Augusto es el Imperio Romano, para los que lo conocen con otros nombres. Es el abuelo de los hermanos Vargas. Cannon.

El guardia que miraba mal a Gil y que le lanzó el palo, era Vash(?) Okno, Vash no sonríe.

Nonno: Abuelo

Mamma: Mamá

Papà: Papá

Fratello: Hermano (ya sea mayor o menor)

Bruder: Hermano (Ya sea mayor o menor)

Mein Lieben: Mi querida/Mi amada (Mujer)

Pomodori: Tomates (Plural)

Scusate: Lo siento

Un par de datos nada más:

Lovino tiene 9 años.

Gilbert tiene 25 años.

Ludwig tiene 8 años.

Madeleine tiene 23 años.

Lovino y Ludwig van a la misma escuela, por así decirlo... aunque el italiano falta mucho y el rubio le asiste prestándole el cuaderno de apuntes.

 **Keiyah R. Chan**

 _Ayyy xD_

 _Sabes cómo soy, me gusta pero me hace sufrir y ustedes no ayudan, bola de masoquistas._

 _Por más que te prepares dudo que en realidad te pongas de piedra xD Te conozco y sé que esto probablemente te ponga como bolita._

 **Victoria Grayson**

 _Sì, y dame unos a mí también, por favor. Los necesitaré._

 _Danke por comentar, aquí hay nuevo cap_.

 **JassBuenaHonda**

 _X'DDD Tú me haces reír, but no. Él iba al hospital con el asombroso_

 _Sí, sé que es mejor que viva lo que deba en lugar de alargarsu vida si sufre, pero es algo que verási más adelante en la historia. Dentro de varios capítulos._

 _Ya subí cap en el otro y aquí uwu No puedes quejarte~_

 _Veré que se hace con llorar(?)_

Supongo que no hay nada más por allí uwu

Bueno, iba a subirles esto ayer en la noche, porque hoy y mañana voy a estar super ocupada, me secuestran xD Iré a la piscina y luego a la playa, soy como Iggy,me voy a ahogar ;w;

Aprovechando que hoy tengo clases, les subo este cap de contrabando mientras la profe de inglés habla(?) Ojala lo hayan disfrutado êwê porque me jugué el pellejo sabiéndolo en clase

Sin más que agregar, me retiro

Vayan con el Gran Pomodoro, que su tomatosa y rojiza fuerza esté siempre con vosotros, lectores míos~

 **An**


	4. Capítulo IV

Apenas llegué fui a dejar a Lovi en la habitación, dejándolo en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Lo poco que quedaba de la tarde fue pasando muy rápido, y a eso de las 6 de la tarde, cuando ya estaba completamente oscuro, Madeleine comenzaba a hacer la cena, mientras mi hermanito se encerraba en el cuarto a hacer tareas en su mesita de noche.

Al poco tiempo lo veo salir, prácticamente corriendo, con la cabeza y algo asustado, casi como huyera de algo. Al mirar detrás de él me percato de la razón de su repentina fuga:

Un italiano bastante ceñudo camina detrás suyo, parsimonioso, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada alzada, además de un puchero.

-Me despertó

-No fue mi culpa

Al oírles hablar de tal manera, señalándose mutuamente, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Extiendo mis manos para revolver las cabelleras de ambos infantes, quienes me miran ligeramente mal. Sin embargo, ignoro sus miradas, riéndome tan asombroso y ruidoso como siempre.

-Dejaron un examen de Lengua, uno de Matemáticas y uno de Inglés- Ludwig se sienta en el sofá del otro extremo, con la mesilla ratona de por medio

Gruño en voz baja, maldiciendo para mis adentros.

-Cierto, ya están empezando sus exámenes

-Sí

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la sala, mientras observo a ambos chicos sentados en un mismo sofá, leyendo del mismo libro y apunte. La imagen me causa ternura, pero en realidad los exámenes me preocupan.

No tengo idea de saber cuándo serán, a la hora que serán, y tampoco sé si podamos ir a las citas en el hospital sin que choquen horarios. Una cosa es que falte a las clases normales, esas Madeleine y yo podemos explicárselas y Lud siempre hace muy buenos apuntes, pero de ahí a perder una evaluación la diferencia es grande.

Me dirijo a la cocina,arrastrando los pies sombríamente, ya ni tengo ganas de levantarlos para caminar. Desde allí, ella me ve extrañada, y algo preocupada. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas altas del mesón que separan la cocina del resto de la sala.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

Niego con la cabeza- Sin novedad

Parece tan frustrada y decepcionada como yo, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-No mejora, no empeora... no sé para qué siguen citándole...

-No te desilusiones- Me sonríe de forma dulce, tomando mis manos y mirando por encima de mi hombro-, él está haciendo lo mejor que puede contra esto y... la medicina es mejor cada vez. Seguro Lud y Lovi y se graduarán juntos de la universidad

Nunca sé cómo, pero Maddie siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa, por mínima que sea, intencional o no, siempre lo hace.

La idea de ver a ambos con toga y birrete, con título en mano, me emociona realmente, también me causa gracia. Sacudo la cabeza un poco, como si con ello alejara los demás pensamientos negativos que me agobian.

-Gracias

Se encoge de hombros, sonriente, y vuelve a lo suyo pelando patatas.

-¿Qué tal todo con los niños en la escuela?- Pregunto como cosa de todos los días

Ella es educadora en la institución donde estudian el italiano mayor y mi hermano pequeño, enseñando inglés y lenguaje de señas. Hasta ahora, le enseña a los de cursos superiores, por lo que los dos nunca ha visto clases con ella salvo lecciones particulares en casa.

-Les estoy enseñando a cantar el himno de Canadá

-¡¿De Canadá?!

-Es que ellos querían aprender- Sonríe nerviosa-, también le voy a enseñar a la clase de Lovi y Ludwig, a partir del mes que viene

-¿Crees que puedan cambiarse sus exámenes a dias que no tenga que ir al hospital?

Por un momento ella parece pensativa, mie tras deja las patatas y otras verduras en una olla.

-Con un justificante del hospital y su representante legal o tutor, imagino que sí

Iba a decir algo más, pero me interrumpen un par de manos tirando de mi pantalón.

Lovino me extiende un cuaderno con operaciones matemáticas, y Ludwig espera tras él con los mismos problemas resueltos de forma distinta.

-¿Quieren que los ayudemos antes de cenar?

Ambos asienten, y mientras se termina de hacer todo Maddie y yo los ayudamos con las últimas tareas.

* * *

Cuando tenía 20 años y comenzaba el semestre de la universidad, comencé a salir con Maddie, y como seguía frecuentando la casa de Antonio, obviamente lo seguía viendo, y a los dos gemelos Vargas.

Les había cogido mucho cariño a los dos, era divertido jugar con ellos (a veces Lovino también se unía).

Era ya unos tres años desde que los conocía, y a la única familia de ellos que yo conocía era su abuelo Augusto; no supe ni como reaccionar ante la noticia de su muerte, la muerte de los padres de ambos niños, y posteriormente, la del menor de los gemelos. ¿Alguna vez me sentí más triste al ver llorar a alguien? No, y hasta ahora, sigo sin experimentar un vacío similar a ese cuando lo vi llorando en los brazos del español, en pleno funeral de su familia, a él y a su hermano.

Él estaba sólo, sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de él iban a enviarlo a un orfanato durante a-saber-Dios cuánto tiempo.

Creo que, hasta el sol de hoy, y luego de 5 años, él aún tiene miedo de volver a estar sólo. Por eso él, cuando estamos fuera, no suelta mi mano; por eso a veces no me extraña oír su voz al otro lado de la puerta cerrada para pedirme que lo deje dormir con nosotros, ya que Ludwig y él no siempre se llevan.

Ya no es frecuente, sólo cuando tiene pesadillas, pero aún así no es de extrañar para mí cuando se acercan ciertas fechas.

Ahora, por ejemplo, que se vino el aniversario de la muerte de su familia.

Escucho tocar mi puerta, y los números en rojo sobre la mesa de noche de mi lado de la cama me indican que falta un cuarto de hora para la una de la madrugada.

-Pasa

Apenas digo eso, la puerta se entreabre, y un pequeño italiano asoma la cabeza mientras arrastra su almohada de una esquina.

Madeleine se endereza en la cama, somnolienta, busca sus lentes en su mesa de noche, tumbando algunas cosas al suelo antes de poder hallarlos- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros, Lovi?

El más pequeño asiente, y sin decir más se sube a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo en medio de ambos mientras abraza contra sí mismo la almohada.

- _Buonanotte_...

- _Good night_

-Descansen- Y, antes de tirar un no-sé-qué hacia la puerta para cerrarla, coloco las sábanas sobre Lovino y mi Maddie

* * *

Lamento haber subido esto con una semana de retraso :'v

El fin de semana pasado me enfermé y no alcancé a terminar a tiempo. Pero como ya estoy mejor, y ya está terminado, lo subo nomás.

Buonanotte: Buenas noches

Good night: Buenas noches

No responderé Rws, hasta el siguiente cap, porque ando media apurada -La van a regañar por tener el móvil en la mesa del restaurante(?-, pero quiero agradecerles por sus Rws, sus Favs, sus Follows y sus lecturas. Se siente bonito, danke~

Por cierto, quiero presumir que ya soy un año más asombrosa... okno xD

Hasta la semana entrante.

 _ **An**_


	5. Aviso

**INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE**

Ya caímos en Noviembre, hace como 16 días(?). Me gustaría informarles a ustedes, mis queridísimos lectores, que en esta últimas dos semanas en Venezuela (al menos, en las instituciones públicas) los de Bachiller estamos casi al tope de tareas finales, trabajos, exposiciones y sobretodo y lo más temido por nosotros: Exámenes Finales -suena música tenebrosa de fondo. Chan chan chaaaaaann-

Sí, no son la gran cosa, sólo son evaluaciones que decidirán si apruebo no, pero no son la gran cosa(?) El punto es que no me da tiempo suficiente para cumplir mis fechas límites entre dibujos, escuela, la academia y los fics. Si escribo fics no completo mis deberes a tiempo, si hago mis deberes no completo los fics, y así... y no es el punto, no, entregarles un capítulo todo mal hecho con errores ortográficos y que se note que lo hice a las apuradas. No es la idea. Se ve forzado y no queda bien; yo gusto de hacer las cosas con tiempo y mucho amorsh y dedicación. Así que tomaré un "descanso", entraré en hiatus o como lo llamen.

Mis clases acaban la semana entrante, entre el 27 y el 30 de Nov ya no tengo evaluaciones ni mucho menos temas. Ahora, luego de eso está lo de la Academia, ¿Qué pasa con eso? Pues termina el 28, que es cuando tengo el examen final para saber si la paso o no... recen para la pase, por fa, que ando que me muero con eso. Bueno, así queda la cosa:

Descanso desde hoy (Lunes 16 de Noviembre) hasta la semana que viene arriba. Me "reincorporo" el Viernes 4 de Diciembre.

"Ay, An, pero puedes volver el Lunes 30. ¿Por qué hasta el 4?"

Porque se me hinchan los ovarios y así me nace de lo más profundo del culo(?) Okay not. Bueno, porque en realidad esto también me cansa y me consume un poquito, pero la verdad me encanta. Ya saben. Estaré preparando hasta entonces y dentro de lo que me alcance de poquito en poquito los capítulos de mis Fanfics (Il Fiorista, quizás The frog and the rabit, y Come Ali di Farfalla) y además un nuevo proyecto, que nada tiene que ver con Hetalia, sino con Haikyuu, la serie a la que mi best me enganchó... Melissa, sé que no leerás esto nevah, pero quiero decir sólo algo: Te odio.

Hiatus de An: 16 de Noviembre-4 de Diciembre (18 días)

No es demasiado tiempo, sólo como dos semanas y media. Regresaré repotenciada. Palabra.

Now, que tengan feliz día, tarde, noche, madrugada:3

Yo me retiro para sacar unas impresiones y entregar una investigación de Psicología... sí, agarré la mitad de mi tiempo "libre" (en realidad sólo eran 45 minutos y tengo que ir a comer porque me muero de hambre -Cries-) para escribir esto y avisarles que no estaré :'v Consideren eso(?) Vale, no, lo hice porque me sabe feo irme y entrar en Hiatus sin avisar.

Muy bien, nos leemos luego.


	6. Capítulo V

Cuando las visitas de los Vargas se volvieron frecuentes a la casa de Antonio, decidí un día llevar a Ludwig para que jugara con ellos.

No habían pasado 3 minutos cuando mi hermano fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de mí, y el menor de los gemelos buscaba seguirle para que jugaran. Luego de un rato intentando convencerlo, se quedó a jugar con el italiano ojimiel en el patio. Me causaba ternura esa imagen y no pude evitar sacarles fotos... sólo unas cuantas.

Al poco tiempo, el día siguiente de terminadas las clases, Francis, Antonio y yo íbamos a ir al instituto para retirar unas últimas notas, y luego irnos a casa de Toño. Cuando iba a salir al pequeño que tengo por hermano le dio por pararme, y preguntarme más avergonzado que otra cosa, si podía ir conmigo a la casa del español.

Me sorprendió bastante, y más cuando me dijo que quería ir a jugar con Feliciano, el hermano menor de Lovino (aunque de hecho son gemelos). Él no era lo que se dice sociable, y he conocido muy pocos, por no decir ninguno, amigos suyos; pero me alegraba que mi hermanito por fin estuviera haciendo un nuevo amigo, me parecía tan lindo, así que no me lo pensé dos veces antes de decirle que lo llevaría aún si _mutter_ y _vater_ no me dejaban.

Ese día los tres estaban jugando, Feli, Lovi y Lud.

Me había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver mis notas, que ese año habían sido incluso más altas que las de un cejón inglés y las de Richelle, ¡número 1 en toda la institución, nota máxima y con honores! A pesar de ser un revoltoso. Era y soy asombroso, pero no me quitaba a mí mismo la capacidad de asombro.

Verlos a los tres juntos, jugando juegos de ronda, no hizo más que dejar mi mandíbula en el piso. Entre Fran, Toño y yo grabamos y tomamos muchas fotos de los tres juntos, aunque Lovi apenas se dejaba retratar. Si veía una cámara cerca, de inmediato se hacía a un lado y quedaba detrás de su hermano o del mío, o simplemente salia corriendo y se escondía tras el español, quien lo calmada acariciándole la cabeza y ofreciéndole tomates. Inmediatamente, dejaba de poner mala cara e iba a la cocina para buscar su promesa de comida.

Mis vacaciones de verano de ese año fueron las mejores. Lo pasé con mis amigos, y mis padres se fueron de viaje unos días, por lo que la casa era de nosotros por 15 días. Los Vargas iban a quedarse a la casa y Ludwig jugaba siempre con ellos. A veces, y la mayor parte del tiempo a decir verdad, el mayor de los gemelos simplemente subía al segundo piso y hacia de lirón en donde que cayera... incluso lo hizo un par de veces en su patio y la entrada de la casa. Dormía mucho, también su hermano, pero Feli siempre parecía tener el triple de energía que él, se agotaba muy rápido y una vez dormido era una odisea intentar despertarlo.

Al final del viaje de mis padres y un día antes de que llegaran a casa tuvimos que arreglar todo a las apuradas, porque en ningún momento les mencioné que iban a haber "huéspedes". Me mataban si la casa estaba diferente a como la dejaron, y alguien tan asombroso mo podía (ni puede) morir de tan mundana forma. Eso no es para nada de mí.

Pasó el tiempo, tan aburrido y sin nada interesante que contar como siempre. Empecé la universidad, y una vez allí tuve la dicha de encontrarme con mis amigos, que si bien estaban en distintas carreras, habían pequeños ratos libres para vernos. La prima de mi mejor amigo rubio terminó siendo mi novia hasta el sol de hoy. Heredé la casa de la ciudad y mis padres se fueron al campo, me dejaron a Ludwig (pero siendo vigilado por mi abuelo) porque no querían cambiarlo de escuela cuando parecía que empezaba a adaptarse.

Habían pasado... ¿Qué? ¿Unos dos años? No lo recuerdo bien, pero me guío mejor diciendo las edades; ya Ludwig tenía cinco, y los gemelos seis años. Tenía 23 años, y estaba en proceso de terminar la carrera. Iba muriendo, en ese último semestre apenas y se me vio el pelo por lugares que no fueran mi casa, la universidad y la escuela de Ludwig. Él apenas empezaba la primaria, y Maddie estaba en las primeras de la universidad. Antonio iba a graduarse después que nosotros, porque además de que su carrera era más larga, se había echado un par de materias. Los Vargas seguían frecuentando la casa del español y a veces la mía.

No había nada que contar, y parecían tiempos tan tranquilos, de esos en los que piensas "¿Qué de malo podría pasar?".

Todo puede pasar de ser calma a ser tormenta en un instante, y sólo un segundo basta para que todo lo que tienes se pierda, para que tu vida caiga, tan fácilmente como una torre de naipes con un suave soplo de aire.

La madrugada de ese día me desperté exaltado, me había dormido sobre mi laptop tratante de terminar un trabajo final (del cual me faltaban más de 50 páginas). Los Vargas se habían mudado muy cerca, ya que mi abuelo le había conseguido un buen lugar a Augusto en el vecindario, y este por el gusto de ver la cara del otro, no se negó.

Las sirenas me causaron un paro cardíaco, y casi tiré al piso mi computadora. Cuando asomé la cabeza por la ventana de la salita para ver la razón de tal alboroto. Me quedé helado. Al momento de ver la gran nube de humo proveniente de lo que era la casa de los italianos, me di un vuelco del sofá al piso, esta vez sí con todo y computadora, incluso un jarrón pequeño con el que terminé cortándome en la mano.

Salí de la casa, y Madeleine (que se había quedado a dormir) me siguió junto con mi hermano mi pequeño.

Para cuando nosotros llegamos al lugar, ya estaban apagando el fuego, y entre la multitud me era imposible distinguir nada. Apenas reaccioné cuando sentí que alguien se abrazaba a mis piernas haciéndome tambalear.

El más pequeño de los italianos me estaba abrazando mientras lloraba, y no tardó mucho en ir también a abrazar a Ludwig, quien, por primera vez, no pareció reacio a la idea de un abrazo.

Buscaba con la mirada al señor Vincenzo, Augusto, a la señora Lorrette, al mayor de los gemelos, y al cabo de unos segundos divisé al último. Estaba aislado como muchas veces antes, pero más que una mirada de desagrado o taciturno, la que tenía en ese momento era una amarga; se notaban los esfuerzos que hacía para llorar mientras se quedaba quieto en un lado con lo que parecía ser un peluche, y miró varias veces en nuestra dirección.

Lo único que quería era abrazar a los dos hermanos y llevarlos lejos de esa fea escena, y Madeleine no salía de su estupor, pero aseguro que lo que piensa ahora es lo mismo que en ese entonces.

* * *

-¿Lud y Lovi dónde están?- No me había percatado de su presencia sino hasta que su voz llega hasta mis oídos

Un ligero escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral- Lieben, no aparezcas de la nada...

-Llevo media hora aquí...

Me giro hacia ella, dejando de lado los platos del desayuno.

-Juegan en el patio trasero un rato

Cuando me encuentro con sus ojos violáceos un escalofrío vuelve a recorrerme, esta vez por la mirada tan dura que me dedica. El recuerdo de la mirada de mi abuelo me ataca junto con la suya.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me acerco a ella, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros despreocupado. No, esa mirada sí me perturba

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Ya te dije que...

-No de Lovino- Desvía la morada hasta el cristal de la ventana, donde divisa a los dos más pequeños

Tuerzo la boca, girando el rostro de forma evasiva. Mi brazo pasa a dejarse caer, y en menos de un instante nos separa de nuevo el tramo entre la sala y el comedor.

Me siento en el sofá tranquilamente, tomando el periódico y fingiendo leer, pero obviamente el no se queda quieta.

Hace un par de señas frente a mi rostro luego de quitarme de las manos la prensa, sus movimientos son rápido, como si me gritara, y veo su entrecejo fruncido. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando acaba de "hablar", doblando el periódico y tirándolo sobre la mesita.

Madeleine me mira esperando mi respuesta.

-Estás molesta, ¿verdad?- Su respuesta es una seña presurosa y un asentimiento de cabeza- No es nada

-Gilbert Beilschmidt

-No es nada, Madeleine- Paro en seco sus manos-. En serio nada. Problemas de visión, usar lentes; no es grave

-¿Y?

-Y tienes que relajarte o vas a empezar a hablarme con señas- Desvío el tema una vez más, jalando su brazo y atrayéndola al sofá

-Muy bien, pero yo iré a hablar con el doctor personalmente la próxima vez

Cuando me percato del asomo de nubes grises fuera de la casa, me levanto para ir hasta el patio a buscar al pequeño par que vive junto con Maddie y conmigo.

* * *

-Se va a esconder en un hoyo-

Lloraré, tengo ganas de llorar... me engañaron, ¡mis clases comienzan el 8 de Diciembre y terminan hasta el 19! TTwTT Me voy a pegar un sensual tiro de gomitas ;_;

But, lo que dije: el 4 actualizaba :'v

Voy a tomarme el siguiente capítulo para contestar todos sus Rws, en serio xD Porque ya hasta olvidé cuales son los que respondí y los que no. Esto debería ser como en AY, que se responden Rws ahí mismo y shdgsgahyfd

Mutter: Madre

Vater: Padre

No me mates, Erika :'v No me mates, Jazz ;-; No me mates, Angie TTnTT Tú tampoco, Nancy ;-;)9

Mis actualizaciones de ese Fic seguirán siendo las mismas: actus de Viernes a Domingo~

 _ **An**_


	7. Capítulo VI

Un bostezo sale de mi boca y no me preocupo ni siquiera por cubrirlo. El cansando puede conmigo así que me tumbo de nuevo en el sofá, aunque quizás Maddie me regañe cuando regrese.

El sueño me comenzaba a arrastrar a un mundo donde soy la persona más asombrosa de las galaxias, pero un olor extraño y el sonido de la alarma contraincendios me hacen saltar del mueble hasta la cocina. ¿Acaso dejaron algo cocinando antes de irse? ¿O yo metí algo? No lo creo.

Una vez en la cocina noto a mi hermanito con un delantal más grande que él y un bol entre sus brazos, subido a un banquito pequeño para alcanzar el mesón de la cocina. El sonido de la "alarma" no fue sino el horno microondas, debería cambiarlos. El olor extraño era la mezcla para repostería… no olía eso hace mucho, no es mi culpa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, _bruderlein_?- Pregunto curioso mientras apoyo mis codos sobre el mesón

Él continúa batiendo como si le costara demasiado, y eso me provoca una risa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No!- Se apresura en contestar, aunque pronto agacha la cabeza. Es decir… quiero hacerlo yo solo

-¿Qué estás preparando?

- _Ge-Geburtstagskuchen_ \- Su carita se había puesto roja mientras decía eso, y no me contengo de pellizcar sus mejillas- Es que hoy es 17 de Marzo y Lovi cumplea años… y Feli también

-¿Estás haciéndoles el pastel tú?

Verlo asentir tan efusivamente y con la cara roja me hace sacar la cámara del móvil sin discreción alguna- Tan lindo

-¡ _Br-Bruder_ , no la publiques!

Niego con la cabeza- _Kesesesese_ _Nein_ , esta va para mi álbum

-¡ _Bruder_!

Dejo el celular de lado para acercarme al horno y ponerlo a precalentar un poco, porque de ninguna manera le dejaría a Ludwig encenderlo él mismo.

Al final terminamos haciendo dos tortas debido que las bandejas eran muy pequeñas para toda la mezcla que Ludwig había preparado. Tardamos "un poco más" en decorarlas, por no decir que estuvimos horas buscando hacer el maldito merengue italiano sin que saliera.

-¡¿Cuál es la ciencia?! ¡Si es sólo merengue!- Farfullo mirando desde lejos ambos pasteles, en cada uno escrito con letra bonita para quién era

El rubio se dirige hacia el baño para ducharse, pues tenía harina hasta en el calzón (¿Cómo? No sé), y por mi parte me quedé a limpiar mientras tanto el desastre de la cocina cuando se me cayó la primera tortera pequeña.

Justo cuando me dispongo a lanzarme sobre el mueble una vez más, mi hermano me detiene a medio camino. Me sorprende que de repente aparezca tan arreglado, hasta que caigo en cuenta.

-Oh, espera. Ahora me arreglo para llevarte

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa después de pasar al cementerio, y después de parar a comprar algunas cosas, Madelein y Lovi aún no llegaban, no fue sino media más tarde que ella apareció junto al italiano.

Decir que me parece lindo con las cosas que las enfermeras le habían regalado, la memoria de mi teléfono celular no aguantará mucho más de hoy. Mañana compraré una memoria nueva.

-Las enfermeras no lo querían soltar- Madelein suelta una risa suave, mientras que el castaño se agarra con fuerza al gorrito que una de las enfermeras le había regalado

Nos dedicamos a charlar un rato, hasta que Ludwig simplemente va hacia la cocina. A pesar de que los otros me preguntan, prefiero sólo callarme mientras preparo la cámara de fotografías, pues ya se me descargó el teléfono hace como media hora.

-F-Feliz… _Buono Cumpleanno_ , Lovino- La cara sonrojada de mi hermano y la cara de ciervo deslumbrado de Lovino me parecieron en extremo tiernas

El flash de mi cámara no tarda nada en hacerse oír, y el castaño se pone rápidamente como un tomate. El gorrito que tenía lo usa para cubrirse un poco la cara, está verdaderamente apenado.

- _G-Gr-Graz_ … _D-Danke_

Madelein mueve las manos con rapidez, tanto que apenas alcanzo a entender lo que me "dice".

-Ya voy, ya voy- Tal y como me lo pide, voy a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo para picar el pastel

Desde allí, consigo ver mejor la escena.

Los dos niños a los cuales cuido conviviendo juntos y, al parecer, divirtiéndose junto con Maddie. Un pequeño dándole un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo, y otro pequeño feliz por celebrar su cumpleaños "en familia"; eso veo desde aquí.

Son momentos como este en los cuales me siento realmente feliz, y en los que sé que ellos también.

Son estos momentos en los cuales olvidado todo lo que tenga que ver con hospitales y demás, con tratamientos químicos, con problemas de salud.

Son los pequeños momentos de la vida que nos hacen a todos felices.

Es una gota de agua dulce en el océano.

* * *

Bien, ya sé que merezco que me den un buen zape, pero tengan piedad de mí(?) mi teléfono murió y allí tenía todo -Broken Pomokoro-

No todo es dolor, Erika, te dije que no les haría sufrir(?)

Este es mi especial por el cumple de los Italia, una semana de atraso (o casi)

 ** _An_**


	8. Capítulo VII

Ludwig observa desde su propia cama como el italiano se revuelve incómodo.

En la semipenumbra es capaz de distinguir los movimientos bruscos y espasmódicos de su compañero de cuarto, además de oír salir de su boca algunos quejidos en baja voz. El rubio es de sueño ligero, así que despertó inmediatamente al escuchar el rechinar de la madera de la cama y los sonidos emitidos por él.

Se pregunta si estará bien, pues ya lleva un rato en eso. Piensa que quizás sea sólo un mal sueño del sureño, pero la ansiedad y preocupación no lo dejan dormir, así que con miedo y parsimonia por la somnolencia se acerca hasta la cama del otro para ver cómo se encuentra. Da un pequeño sobresalto al acercarse, viendo al mayor moverse bruscamente y casi golpearse con la cabecera de la cama.

Trastabilla un poco, pero al final es capaz de hablar- Lovino, ¿te sientes bien?

A pesar de que alguien normalmente tendría celos hacia quien tuviese tanta atención por parte de su familia (en este caso, su hermano mayor), el alemán en mille

ded le tiene cierto cariño y aprecio al Vargas; ha sido su compañero de juegos desde hace mucho, y no es tan odioso como muchos creerían.

Además, es lo suficientemente maduro como para entender y aceptar la situación.

De lejos no se había percatado, pero ahora que está junto a su cama es capaz de ver las gotitas de sudor que resbalan por la frente del italiano.

Acerca una mano con cuidado hasta la frente del sureño mientras la otra toca su propia frente.

-Tienes fiebre

El castaño, aún estando despierto, mantenía cerrados los ojos, hasta que el otro le habla.

Su mirada oliva escudriña sin malicia en la azulina del más joven, y sin decir nada se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Te desperté, sólo vuélvete... vete a tu cama- Masculla con dificultad, haciendo de sí mismo un ovillo bajo las mantas

Ludwig no dice nada, simplemente se da la vuelta también y camina sigiloso fuera de la habitación.

Estando solo en la sala de la casa se cuestiona si ir a tocarle a Maddie y su hermano, pues son ya las tres de la madrugada y deben estar agotados. Ambos tuvieron que salir juntos a hacer unas compras y los dejaron al cuido de una Nana, llegaron entrada la noche.

El menor pasa saliva, nervioso. Ya sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Busca subido en un banquito un pequeño botiquín tras el espejo del baño. Llena con agua un envase y toma una toalla pequeña.

Cuida mucho no hacer ruidos fuertes pues no quiere despertar a los mayores, y tan sigiloso como salió del cuarto vuelve a entrar.

Luego de un pequeño "forcejeo" (el cual no puede llamarse como tal siendo apenas vagos movimientos para alejar las manos del otro) el más chico consigue sacarle la temperatura, aunque Lovino le dedica una mirada enojada desde su cama; ahora puede verlo con más claridad debido a la luz de noche en la mesita.

-39 grados es mucho... quizás...

-Si quieres hacer algo, que no sea llamar a Maddie o Gil- La mirada del sureño rehuye hacia la pared del lado contrario a donde se encuentra Ludwig

-Pero, ¿está bien si me encargo yo?- Pregunta con algo de miedo a una negativa, pero sencillamente no se permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que siguiera así. Llamaría a su hermano o a Maddie en caso de que no pueda él solo

Luego de meditarlo unos largos segundos y con el llanto de las cigarras de fondo, Lovino asiente con la cabeza y regresa a recostarse bocarriba. Cuando lo hace. Lo primero que siente es una compresa fría y húmeda sobre su frente; le pesan los párpados, así que le cuesta entreabrirlos un poco para mirarle directamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- Las palabras también salen atoradas

La mente del italiano está tan embotada por la fiebre que apenas y es capaz de captar la respuesta cuando el Beilschmidt menor se la da.

-3:33 am

-Está muy tarde

-Y tú muy enfermo, Lovino

El mayor contesta inflando las mejillas en un puchero- Eres fastidioso

Al rubio se le escapa una sonrisa mientras coloca otra vez la compresa con más agua fría, le parece divertida e infantil la forma en que refunfuña, hasta para ser él.

-Puedes dormirte y seguiré colocando compresas

-No, está muy frío para dormir...

El silencio invade la pieza de ambos niños.

Una escena que es en realidad algo linda, ignorando el trasfondo de la grave enfermedad que uno padece. El hecho de que uno tenga ese tipo de atenciones y consideración con el otro, resulta en verdad ameno; te hace creer que, siempre de una forma u otra, queda una pequeña esperanza a la cual aferrarse.

-Hey... Ludwig...- Llama en un susurro, siendo arrastrado poco a poco al mundo onírico

El aludido se inclina para escuchar lo que le tiene para decir.

 _-Grazie mille_

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en volver a publicar D: Pero ya me pondré activa, que he andado webeando(?)

Actualización semanal como antes, entre Viernes y Domingo. Y prometo cumplir~

Y pongo un plazo de tres días porque si pongo un día sé que nunca lo cumpliré(?) Soy un asco con las fechas límite, de verdad, Chiaki es más responsable y puntual que yo.

Bueno, sólo era eso uwu

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, seguirme, comentarme y agregar a fav, de antemano.

 **An**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Suspiro co

n frustración, abriendo la puerta de mi casa y dejando entrar a los dos más pequeños primero. Maddie se fue a dar unas clases particulares hace un rato y yo estoy solo con los niños.

Fuimos a un pequeño paseo luego pasar al hospital.

Tenía que ir a chequear algunas cosas. Ludwig debía ir por el chequeo anual y las vacunas. Lovino ha estado teniendo mucha fiebre así que decidí llevarlo también. Tres pájaros de un tiro.

Luego de eso fuimos a visitar la tumba de los Vargas, aunque Ludwig estaba un poco reticente, se veía tenso y nervioso. El ojiolivo por otra parte se veía algo triste, y no lo culpo. No nos quedamos mucho, porque incluso yo me sentí ansioso. Hoy no está siendo el mejor de los días.

Las nubes grises asoman por el cielo como un presagio de lo que sentimos. Es un día inusualmente tranquilo, pero no esa tranquilidad agradable, sino un letargo que te deja entre la frustración, el cansancio, la ira y la tristeza; el ambiente está sumamente apagado.

Lovino me llama desde la salita mientras yo arrastro mis pies hasta la cocina, los tres venimos con hambre y seguro Maddie también vendrá hambrienta; él me pregunta si puede invitar a Alfred a la casa para jugar unos videojuegos.

Alfred es el niño gordo de la clase. No es exactamente un obeso, sólo tiene algo de sobrepeso, pero suelen molestarlo por su cara gordita. Es escandaloso, se cree Super Man, ama los videojuegos, la comida chatarra y es un miedoso; jamas entenderé cómo es el mejor amigo de Lovino. Igual termino diciéndole que sí, pero con la condición de que no rompan nada. Ese niño es realmente un desastre a veces.

Mi hermanito se enfrasca más en terminar su tarea de inglés, y luego de eso se sienta con el Vargas a instalar la consola. Puede que no sea muy amante de los videojuegos pero le gustan un poco.

Continúo haciendo la cena, y luego de unos 20 minutos el susodicho ya está tocando a la puerta junto a su hermano mayor y responsable.

-Arthur Kirkland- Farfullo al recibirlos a ambos en mi puerta

-Gilbert Beilschmidt- Me gruñe devuelta

Está claro que no nos llevamos del todo bien.

Los niños se encuentranby empiezan a charlar, para luego instalarse en la sala para jugar. Mientras, nosotros permanecemos en el umbral de la puerta mirándonos con odio.

-¿Ahora eres niñera?- Su tono sarcástico me saca de quicio

-Nein. Soy demasiado asombroso para eso, son mi hermanito y el hijo de un amigo de la familia. Soy su responsable- Me cruzo de brazos inflando el pecho con aires de grandeza, sin embargo lo hago más por aparentar. En realidad no tengo ganas de nada

El ingles chasquea la lengua, torciendo los ojos fastidiado- Ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo

-Mentira- La mirada acusadora y dura del rubio me golpean fuerte

Me fastidia oír eso, pero usualmente sólo lo ignoro, pues no tiene importancia para mí si otros piensan eso. Me fastidia mucho más oír esas palabras del cejón.

-Ese no es tu problema- Ya estoy verdaderamente harto

-Me lo dice el que vive metido en un hospital y aún no es capaz de decir las cosas a las claras

-No. Es. Tu. Problema- Si no fuese porque si pie me lo impide, le cierro la puerta en toda su horrible y cejuda cara de gruñón- Déjame en paz

-Es mi problema cuando afecta tu salud, puesto que ello afecta tu desempeño laboral y hace que tu abuelo se enerve- Sus explicaciones siempre tan secas y llenas de nada. Me enferma- Además, eres insoportable cuando estás mal

-Sólo cállate

-Sólo toma un maldito tratamiento y dile a tu familia lo que sea que ocurra. Me estresas como tu asistente

-Pues pide un estupido traslado y vete de mi maldita vista, cejón

-¡Bien! Eso haré, ¡muérete o empeora y sigue estropeando todo, imbécil!

Cuando se da la vuelta para irse cierro la puerta de una patada.

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, y en parte me fastidia que el idiota tenga razón en algo.

También noté, desde hace un rato, la razón por la que siento el día pesado y parsimonioso en su transcurso:

Las cosas, problemas, estrés, todo se me ha estado juntando. Ahora, por desgracia, y con las noticias de los médicos con respecto a todo, me siento aún más agotado. Pero no de forma física, sino mental. Estoy abatido. No quiero seguir y no quiero desistir; no sé qué hacer.

Tengo que atender mis asuntos de salud, los problemas de visión que se me han estado presentando, y el reciente tumor descubierto en mis pulmones.

Tengo que cuidar de mi hermano pequeño quien ha empezado a enfermarse un poco más de lo usual.

Tengo que cuidar de Lovino, porque ese niño ya no tiene a nadie más en este mundo.

Tengo que cuidar de todos, pero a quien menos cuido es a mí mismo. No soy, realmente, muy capaz de mantenerme bajo control médico, y no quiero ser operado, porque ¿entonces quién cuidaría de mi hermano, de Lovi, de Maddie? ¿Quién se preocuparía por ellos tanto como yo?

No puedo darme el lujo de "desaparecer" en un quirórafano y necesitar cuidados.

Un bufido escapa de mi boca cuando termino de cocinar. Me he tardado más de lo que esperaba y ya casi es hora de que llegue Maddie, también ya es hora de que Arthur venga a buscar a su hermano.

Y, como si leyeran mi mente, escucho una amena conversación entre los susodichos mientras ella abre la puerta con la llave. Los niños se le van encima.

Ahora que lo pienso, es una imagen que quisiera conservar, por siempre.

Madeleine, los niños, yo... quizás un asombroso y adiestrado perro.

Sin embargo, la frágil y fugaz imagen de mis fantasías es rota cruel y súbitamente por la frase que nadie nunca quiere escuchar con un rostro serio.

-Gilbert, tenemos que hablar

* * *

 **Keiyah R. Chan**

X'DDDD Tenías miedo por nada, si más bien fue todo bonito (?) Deberías agradecerme, no maltraté tus feels ni los de nadie. Pero temed »:3

Feliz día de las mamis (?) Y digo que sí estuve a tiempo porque aún son las 11 acá. Justo en la raya.

Hasta el próximo cap. Temed(?)

 **An**


End file.
